The invention relates to a composite window intended for attic apartments and comprising a skylight component adapted for inclined installation and a wall component, said components having separate frames including a bottom member and a top member, respectively, adapted to be united with one another in the area of the eaves of the roof, the window further comprising a prefabricated outer covering on the united frame members.
Generally, such windows provide a better daylight effect in the room and a better outlook than ordinary overhead windows and are therefore used to an increasing extent.
The skylight and wall components can be produced according to standards and be installed independently, except that they must be united adjacent the eaves by means of a length of spacing wood having a triangular cross section, the angles of which must fit to the actual inclination of the roof, which in practice may vary between about 20.degree. and 80.degree.. This length of triangular wood may be finally shaped at the working place or site, but in order to ensure the right quality and shape it should be supplied by the window manufacturer, and the same applies to the covering, the cross sectional shape and dimensions of which may differ essentially from one window to another, especially dependent on the inclination of the roof. Thus, this inclination must be known to the window manufacturer in order that the purchaser's expectations with respect to the quality of the finished window may be fulfilled. In other words, the supplied goods must include certain tailored elements which complicate the production and shipping and increase the costs thereof.
The same holds true to an even higher degree in case of specially made windows in which the bottom member of the skylight frame and the top member of the frame of the wall component are formed by an integrated element because the cross-sectional configuration of this element must conform to the inclination of the roof.
On this basis, a purpose of the invention is to provide a window belonging to the type specified in the foregoing but which, contrary to the known embodiments, may be standardized in all details and yet may be used by all roof inclinations met in practice.